1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side terminal battery connector for lead acid batteries of the flooded and valve regulated type, which is pre-molded, and is integral with the battery top cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery terminal connectors for lead acid batteries must meet many criteria. These terminals must be capable of being inexpensively mass produced, and easily assembled into battery covers. The terminals must withstand vibration and other forces associated with the attachment and detachment of battery cables, and they must not leak battery acid or gases. One of the most common problems with battery terminals is that the acid in the battery tends to creep between the terminal and the top cover, or the casing, and out of the battery where it comes into contact with the battery cables and other parts of the vehicle, causing corrosion and diminished electrical contact properties.
In small acid capacity batteries such as those used in motorcycles, the loss of acid and gases may lead to premature battery failure.
There have been many solutions proposed to solve acid leak and other problems such as shown in the U.S. patents to West U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,597; Shannon U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,065; Schaefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,593; Jennings, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,079; McEwan U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,948; Anderson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,543; Furukawa, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,796; Uemichi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,117; Mix, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,655; Inkmann, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,570; and Heiman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,986, but none of them are entirely satisfactory.
The battery terminal of the invention does not suffer from the problems of the prior art and offers many positive advantages.